DP075
}} Our Cup Runneth Over! (Japanese: コンテストマスター・ミクリ登場！！ Enter Contest Master !!) is the 75th episode of , and the 541st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 17, 2008 and the United States on September 6, 2008. Blurb Wallace, a Coordinator star and former Gym Leader, is bringing his Wallace Cup event to the shores of Sinnohs Lake Valor. This Contest opportunity gets Dawn excited about entering a Contest again, but she's still uncertain about what she needs to change about her style to win. As Zoey said, Dawn has to concentrate on showing off her Pokémon—but how? Meanwhile, the local media is sniffing around the area, hoping to get a shot of Wallace. Wallace just wants to avoid the spotlight and relax with his Milotic, but Dawn and her friends accidentally bump into him anyway. Even though it's his day off, Wallace still offers to take a look at some of Dawns Contest moves. That makes Dawn nervous, so Ash offers to let her strut her stuff in a friendly battle instead. After Wallace sees Dawns Piplup go a couple rounds against Ash's Buizel, he suggests that Ash use Buizel to enter the Wallace Cup, too. As for Dawn, Wallace is impressed by her obvious hard work, but he reminds her to take time to play with her Pokémon and not worry about making every move dramatic. Then Jessie, using her latest Coordinator persona, tries to impress Wallace—but Milotic ends up impressing everyone with its moves, which also help send Team Rocket on their way. A day with the famous Wallace is already a fabulous treat, but there's one more surprise in store: May is coming for a visit! Plot is reporting some major news about Contest Master Wallace, the former Sootopolis City Gym Leader and current Hoenn League Pokémon Champion who ventured into Pokémon Contests and was able to win the Grand Festival to become a Top Coordinator. Considered to be the pride and envy of Pokémon Coordinators everywhere, Wallace travels around the hosting the Wallace Cup, a special event which is open to all Coordinators from Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto. Rhonda announces the competition is due to take place at Lake Valor and entrants are being accepted. is watching TV in a Pokémon Center with , , and and is excited to find out Wallace is going to be nearby at Lake Valor. Dawn turns her attention to and outside (accompanied by ) for Ash's upcoming challenge at the Pastoria Gym. is battling and . Turtwig uses and Pikachu uses . Buizel blocks with its tail but Pikachu spins his tail in circles and sends Buizel flying. Ash praises everyone and Turtwig on his progress on mastering Energy Ball and knows they'll be well prepared for the Pastoria Gym. Buneary is impressed too and shows her feelings to Pikachu. comments on how Pikachu learned some moves from Sho's . Ash is planning on using and Pokémon in order to gain advantage in the upcoming Gym Battle, as the Pastoria City Gym Leader is known to use Pokémon. Ash is planning on using Pikachu and Turtwig but is not sure who else. becomes excited and jumps Ash showing that it wants to battle at the Pastoria Gym. Dawn walks out and thinks to herself about how Ash is incredible and his training style is amazing. Ambipom is also admiring Ash's style, and connects her tails to show this. Dawn is inspired and starts to do some training of her own. Ash encourages her and Dawn returns the compliment. Dawn tells Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Piplup she knows they've been worried about her lately since her loss in the Contest but says things are changing. Dawn tells Piplup to use , Buneary to use , Ambipom to use , and Pachirisu to use . She presses for to make it bigger and more powerful. power it up and the moves combine with each other. Dawn is happy with the progress but suddenly remembers Zoey's advice that Pokémon are the main attraction in Contests. Panicking, Dawn runs out and tells them to stop, but she ends up getting zapped with Discharge, drenched with Whirlpool, blasted with Swift and stomped with Bounce in the process. Ash and Brock run over and Dawn tells them not to worry about her. Her hair becomes frizzed. She says that she was focusing too much on making the moves big and powerful and not on the Pokémon. Ash and Brock comfort her. Nurse Joy comes over with Rhonda and her crew. Brock flirts with her but stops him with and drags him away. Ash greets Rhonda and she asks them if they've seen Wallace around. Dawn quickly fixes her hair and asks for more information. Ash and Brock don't know who Wallace is so Rhonda shows them a magazine with Wallace and his on the cover. Dawn says that every Coordinator, including herself, wants to meet superstar Wallace. Rhonda informs everybody that Wallace regularly travels across the Kanto and Hoenn regions holding and promoting Pokémon Contests bearing his name, the Wallace Cup, that the Wallace Cup counts as an official Ribbon at any Contest competitions all over Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn and Johto, and that this year's Wallace Cup is taking place at Lake Valor. Brock says that Lake Valor is right on the way to Pastoria City. Dawn announces that she's planning on participating in the Wallace Cup. Dawn asks Rhonda more about Wallace and she says that it's Wallace's day off so his whole staff won't tell her where he is but her sources tell her he's somewhere nearby and that a piece on Wallace relaxing would be priceless. She asks Ash and to tip her off if they see Wallace and leaves to continue searching for Wallace with her crew. is spying from the roof of the Pokémon Center and after hearing all the talk about Wallace, Jessie is excited to have a chance of seeing Wallace up close. She is planning on entering the Wallace Cup as well and dedicate the victory to her released . She plans on charming Wallace in order to help her win just like in the Solaceon Town Contest. James, , and whisper in the corner about how she won the Solaceon Contest because she was calm and that her charm had nothing to do with it, but in order to protect their health they feign that it was because of her charm. Ash, Dawn, and Brock look for Wallace in the forest and come across fog near the lake. They hear singing and discover that it's coming from a Milotic. Dawn checks her Pokédex and then finds Wallace sitting on a rock nearby. Milotic dives underwater and Wallace greets them. He tells them all about his hectic schedule. Since arriving in Sinnoh, he has made appearances on talk shows, agreed to do press conferences, and even back at the hotel his fans gather just to see him. For these reasons, he begged his staff for a day off to spend quality time with Milotic. As Milotic plays with Pikachu and Piplup, Dawn admires the and Wallace tells her that kinship is the most important thing when caring for Pokémon. Dawn promises not to tell anyone Wallace is here so as to not disturb his day off. Ash tells Wallace that Dawn's entering the Wallace Cup and Wallace asks her to show him some Contest moves. Dawn is hesitant at first, and to help motivate her, Ash suggests a Contest Battle between themselves. Ash sends out Buizel and Dawn chooses Piplup. Dawn is nervous to battle in front of Wallace and Brock tells him how Dawn and Ash traded Buizel and because of Aipom's love for Contests, while Buizel was more interested in regular battles. Wallace watches the short battle carefully and claps and praises them after. Wallace thinks that since Buizel is fond of battles it would be interesting to see its moves in a Contest Battle and reminds Dawn that Buizel's unique battle style comes from her training with it. Wallace suggests that Ash should participate in the Wallace Cup. Ash knows Contests and regular battles are different and is doubtful he would be any good but Dawn says she would love to see him participate and encourages him also saying how she never had Buizel be in a Contest with her. Wallace praises Piplup's moves and says that Dawn has clearly spent time polishing them. However, he tells her that she may be focusing too much on well-rehearsed moves, and suggests to keep it more natural. Wallace advises her to concentrate on a Pokémon's basic attributes and to play with her Pokémon more often instead of working too much. Jessie comes up in her Jessilina disguise. She introduces herself and then invades Wallace's and Milotic's personal space while praising them. She calls out her and it's like a Milotic. James and Meowth in their own disguises drag her away, infuriating her. Wallace and Milotic puts on a performance to show what a day of relaxing and playing can do for Pokémon. Milotic uses and a green light and mist gather around. It uses and water bubbles circle it. It then uses , the water bubbles disperse and it flies around Ash and friends. Meowth touches Milotic and comments on how soft it is. It finishes with gathering wind and water around itself and blowing it outward. Jessie asks Wallace how to teach Seviper Aqua Ring but Wallace tells her it's impossible. Wallace bids everyone farewell and he and Milotic depart in a wave. Rhonda and her crew are in the bushes. She confirms whether her cameraman filmed everything but the battery was dead. Rhonda accidentally hits herself on the in her rage. Ash, Dawn, and Brock are watching Marian interview Wallace on TV back in the Pokémon Center now at night. Dawn thinks she still has a long way to go before being able to appreciate what's truly special about her Pokémon. Ash and Brock repeat some advice from Wallace to Dawn. Nurse Joy comes by and tells Ash that he has a message to call the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City. Elsewhere, in Snowpoint, girl is sitting on a couch watching TV in the local Pokémon Center and Nurse Joy tells her she has a phone call from Ash. She stands up and reveals herself to be . Major events * learns about the upcoming Wallace Cup and decides to enter. * and meet Wallace, a Master and the current Hoenn League . * Wallace recommends that Ash enters the Wallace Cup with , which he agrees to do. * contacts Ash from Snowpoint City. Debuts Humans * Wallace Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy (two) * Zoey (flashback) * Wallace * Marian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Sinnoh Now staff ** ** * Pokémon Coordinators * Wallace's fans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Wallace's) Trivia * This episode begins the five-part Wallace Cup arc. * This episode uses the Eterna Forest music as background music. * Jessie's Dustox is removed from the opening. * Instead of Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia, the end of the episode featured a memorial to Mewtwo Strikes Back called Pikachu the Movie Memorial. This is part of a countdown to Giratina and the Sky Warrior. * Wallace, Sootopolis City's Gym Leader during Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions, and later Hoenn's during , makes his anime debut in the series following the appearances of his peers. * May makes a cameo at the end in Snowpoint City's Pokémon Center, wearing her 's outfit from . * May's Japanese voice actress is credited as 鈴木カオリ Kaori Suzuki. * The dub title refers to the phrase " ", a line in the . * Sinnoh Now's Japanese logo at the beginning of the episode is left intact in the dub. ** The opening music of Professor Oak's lectures is used as background music of the logo. * refers to the various different regions of the Pokémon world as one country in this episode. * In India, the original English opening song We Will Be Heroes was mistakenly broadcasted instead of the Hindi Dubbed version (हम बनेंगे हीरोस '' (''Hum Banéngé Heroes)). This error persisted until Cream of the Croagunk Crop!. * Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their in this episode. Errors * The in the next episode preview was incorrectly given 's color scheme. This was fixed for the preview that aired on Pokémon Sunday and in the actual episode. * At the head of the dub, the narrator talked about the "Pokémon Contest of Pastoria City". There is no Contest in Pastoria City. However, there is a Gym. * When Ash sent out Buizel to battle with Dawn, the spot on the top-left corner of his face was not filled in. * When Dawn was walking with and , Dawn's eyebrows were missing. Dawn eyebrows.png|Dawn with no eyebrows Dub edits * In the Finnish dub, Ash says he uses Water- and Ground-types on Pastoria Gym instead of Water- and Grass-types. In other languages |cs= |da= |ko= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 075 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Lucia sucht den Superstar! es:EP544 fr:DP075 ja:DP編第75話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第74集